Scandels at Westchester High
by BritneyCullen
Summary: Massie and Claire left to L.A. to chase thier dreams. They still had long distance relationship with derrick and Cam. Love doesn't know distance right? Wrong. When they Come to NYC they make a suprise visit to BOCD High and find derick and cam cheating.
1. Airport

A/N: thanks for choosing my story; I'm still deciding whether or whether not to start the story

**A/N**: **thanks for choosing my story; I'm still deciding whether or whether not to start the story, its up to you.**

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own the clique or the characters Lisi Harrison does and blah blah blah (THIS APLY'S TO ALL CHAPTERS)**

**Massie Block:** she is the hottest teen in Hollywood along with her best friend Claire. She's an actress, a singer, and she models and a design's. She won 5 Emmy's, has a hot boy friend Derrick, or so she thinks? See Massie and Claire left everything in Westchester to pursuit their dreams, but she has a long distant relationship with Derrick. Since her and Claire are launching their new cloth line M&C IN NEWYORK they thought this would be the best opportunity to see their boyfriends. Massie and Claire are in for a surprise.

**Claire Lyons: **she went to Hollywood and became a huge star. She a singer (in a band with Massie), she's an actress, and she models and a design's. She has won 4 Emmy's and has a hawt boyfriend Cam , even though he's in Westchester, true love always work right? She's excited d to go back to Westchester to see her family, pc, and of course her Cammy, but will he be excited to see her

**Alicia Rivera: **after Massie and Claire left Alicia was the alpha of Westchester high. When she heard the news that Massie and Claire were coming she thrilled, even though that meant sharing her spot light.

**Kristen Gregory: **after M and C left Kristen became beta, she missed them both and when she heard they were coming back she was joyful. And she has a eye on a special guy.

**Dylan Marvil:** she lost 25 pounds and look amazing. She has a boyfriend and they are truly in love.

**Victoria browns: **she was added into the PC in place of Massie, she has brown glossy hair, and green emerald eyes, she 's one of the hottest girl in school but when Massie waltz her way back into the pc will she fight back.

**Britney Homes: ** put in the PC in place of Claire. When C and M comes to town they get along pretty well, Claire is her idol and she is happy their friends. And is in love with the hotty Ethan.

And the boys…

**Derrick** **Harrington****:** when Massie left he was depressed, but then soon after they started a long-distant relationship. But then girls started flirting with him and he finally gave in and started cheating on Massie, when she gives him a surprise visit he's not very happy. He's in love with her but all the girls are hitting on him how could he resist…

**Cam Fisher: **after Claire left he was still in touch with her they didn't break up**, **Olivia started hitting on him and finally he gave in. he loves Claire and would die for her but he can't handle a long-distant relationship…

**Jared Zone: **is the new kid and when he first met Massie he falls in love with her, but does Massie love him back……….

**Brian Zone:** his twin and him started a new school and when he lays his eyes on Claire he falls madly in love, but can you blame him?But the real question here is can she return his feelings…

**Josh Hotz:** is in love with Alicia, they are going out,

**Chris** **Plovert: **is going out with Dylan, nothing really is happening with him

**Kemp Hurly:** Loves Kristen but doesn't know if she feels the same way

Ethan Tyler: is in love with Britney or Brit as he calls her, not only cause her looks but for her personality

IMPORTANT INFORMATION: M and C are staying for 1 year, they are attending Westchester high. Cam cheats with Olivia and Derrick cheats with Chloe ( a new girl)

**A/N****- this is and AU FAN-FIC. I don't like author's that needs 5 reviews or else I don't update, but in order to get this story started I need about 2-3 or more reviews so I just don't waist my time writing the story so if you like it I just need 2 reviews and I'll go on with the story. I'LL UPDATE LIKE 5 TIMES A WEEK (I'm a really fast typer) this story was inspired by No place like home I just twisted it out a little bit**

**Oh yeah I just had to add my self in the story, **

**Bye for now **

**Xoxo you know you love me**

**Britney **


	2. cheating

Private jet

Private jet

7:00 A.M.

Monday, September 8

"The plane will be arriving in 30 minutes" the lady on the loud speaker said in a sweet loud voice.

Massie and Claire was so exited they were going back home to Westchester.

"Are you exited or what?" Claire said practically yelling.

"No not really" Massie said. But truly she was so exited not that she'd let Claire know that.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Block Estate

Massie's room

2:00 A.M

Monday, September 8

"Oh my gosh I miss this room" Massie said looking around.

"Me too" Claire beamed.

"Okay I'm going to go unpack in the guest room see you tomorrow" Claire said as she walked out of the room.

When Claire left Massie unpacked and got her clothes ready for tomorrow the first day of school. She was so exited and couldn't wait to see the Alicia face when she shows up.

Sure, Alicia was the alpha of 11 grade, in fact the whole school, but so what she was Massie block for crying out loud.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Range Rover.

Block Estate Driveway

7:30 A.M.

September 9th

"Sorry I'm late" Massie said as she entered the car.

"That's okay" Claire said as she reached into her coach bag to pull out her lip gloss

A few minutes later Massie said "okay were almost there, rating time.

"Okay Claire you're wearing a Marc Jacob skinny jeans with a gold Ralph Lauren Authentic polo shirt and gold Channel pumps, you are an 9.9." Massie finished

"Really" Claire said examining herself.

"Really" Massie said.

"Now my turn" Massie said in a exited tone.

"Well, Love the Ralph Lauren vintage denim mini, double-love the navy silk halter, and adore your matching navy Louboutins. Your hair is in loose curls and perfectly smooth and glossy. Nice. You're a 10, as always" Claire said smiling

"Thanks" Massie said with a smile

"You're here," Isaac announced as he drove into the BOCD high driveway.

The girls came out the car and enter BOCD.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N****- this is chapter 2**

BOCD high

Café

12:30 A.M

Monday, September 10

The girls personally asked not to go to their morning classes so they could surprise everyone at lunch. When it was time for lunch the girls walked out of the teachers lounge, which was where they hid all morning and walked into the lunchroom. As they opened the door, all eyes were on them.

"Oh my gosh that's Massie and Claire" some random LBR said.

"That is them," another person said. All of a sudden the café burst into whispers and glares.

The girls walked themselves over to table 18 where all the PC and the BB were sitting.

When they got there the whole table was quit and starring.

"Claire, Massie" Alicia said raising her eyebrows.

"Yup" they replied

" Oh my gosh I cant believe this. Why didn't you tell me 2 of you were coming?

" We wanted it to be a surprise" Massie responded

"And who are they" she said pointing to the two girls sitting with the PC.

" Well after you and her left we decide to add new members, this is Britney she pointed to the hot blonde girl. "And this is Victoria" Alicia said as she pointed to the girl with glossy brown hair.

"So you must be Massie and Claire" Britney said in a excited tone.

" Claire I love your movies your like my idol" Britney said shaking Claire hands

"Uh thanks" Claire replied

" So where is Cam and Derrick" Claire said looking at the two empty spaces.

"Oh their outside probably practicing some new soccer moves" Dylan replied

" Um were going to say hi to the boys but come over to my house about 5ish were having a sleepover we just have to catch up, and bring the new girls." And with that they left.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

BOCD High

Great lawn

12:45 P.M

Monday, September 10

As Claire and Massie both walked outside trying hard to get the heels from getting stuck to the dirt, they passed two boys making out with two girls.

"Get a room" Massie yelled. But when she looked closer she saw something disturbing.

"Derrick, Cam" she yelled, Claire turned around and to her amazement it was Cam was having a make out session with Olivia and Derrick was having a make out session with a redhead.

Derrick looked up "Massie what are you doing here"

"More like what are you doing" Massie replied

"Massie I can explain-" Derrick said but then was cut off

"Save it" Massie said and walked off.

Claire turned to Cam " how could you"

"Please let me explain" Cam said pleading.

"You're a jerk Cam" and with that she walked off to catch up with Massie.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N****- hoped you liked it **

**Coming up next **

_**-**__Sleepover_

_M&C meets the twin_

_They go out _

_Cam and Derrick gets jealous_

**Bye for now **

**Xoxo you know you love me **

**Britney **


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE

A/N: THANKS FOR THE REVIEW I KNOW YOU HATE THESE NOTES BUT

**A/N: ****THANKS FOR THE REVIEW I KNOW YOU HATE THESE NOTES BUT **

**I'LL UPDATE TOMMOROW. AND FOR THE PEOPLE THAT DIDN'T LIKE **

**THE BRITNEY CHARACTER WELL GO BACK TO CHAPTER 1 AND YOU'LL **

**SEE I CHANGED IT.**

**BYE FOR NOW**

**XOXO YOU KNOW YOU LOVE ME**

**BRITNEY **


	5. sleepover

Block Estate

Block Estate

Massie room

5:00 P.M

Monday, September 10

"How could he" Massie yelled as she walked across the room.

"I mean I never cheated on him once" she said almost crying.

"All the hot male models that were hitting on me, but not once did I ever cheated on him." Massie said crying now.

She looked across the room and saw Claire crying too.

"What did I do wrong?" Claire asked

"You didn't do anything" Massie replied. She wiped her tears away, a true alpha never showed her true emotion. She had to be strong, for her, her fans, and most importantly Claire.

"Okay Claire, wipe away your tears away, we can't be seen like this," She said sternly.

"It's the boy's loss, were going to make them pay," she said helping Claire off the ground.

"You know what you're right, he's going to be sorry he ever cheated on me" Claire said

" Now lets get ready for the sleepover." She said and, with that they started getting ready.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**30 minutes later**

"So first of all, tell me what you and her been up to" Dylan inquire while painting her fingernail with nail polish.

"Well when me and Claire got to L.A well, Claire had connections because of her previous movie Dial L For Loser. We starred in 1 movie together, and then soon everybody wanted us." Massie explained

"Then we started modeling for, Versace, Ralph, and Chloe, and now we made our own clothing line called M&C" Claire added.

"If your so busy, then why are you here" Victoria asked in a nasty tone

"Well, were here to launch our new clothes line M&C" Massie said pushing back the attitude toward to Victoria.

"Okay we have gossip worth like 1,000 points" Claire yelled trying to lighten the mood.

"This better be good" Alicia whispered.

"Well you know Jesse McCartney, right" Claire asked

"Yeah" everyone sang.

"Well, he's coming to New York" Claire yelled.

"And he's having a VIP exclusive party" Claire shouted. The girls were speechless except for Massie who looked like she was bored.

"And since me and Massie did a movie with him, he like totally invited us" Claire shouted. The girls shrieked except Massie of course.

"OMG THIS IS LIKE SO FRIKKEN' COOL, I'M SO GOING TO INVITE JOSH" Alicia screeched.

"Why don't we invite Derrick and the boy's to ichat so that way we could invite them to the party" Alicia suggested.

"Uh yeah about that we have to tell ya something" Massie mumbled.

"When we went to find Derrick and Cam at lunch time, well we saw them having a make-out session with Olivia and this other redhead" Massie croaked holding back her tears.

"You mean Sarah Jones" Kristen asked.

"I don't know" Massie said.

"I think it is her, I knew they've been spending too much time together" Dylan exclaimed.

"Oh my gosh, you two I'm so sorry" Britney stated.

"Were so going to crush them," Alicia said throwing her fist into her hands.

"Thank-you guys, for the support." Claire mumbled

"Okay tomorrow we have a mission, get dates for the party, if you guy's need help with getting guys me and Claire would be happy to help you" Massie said. The rest of the night the girls laughed and talked, watch movies and then went to sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Range Rover

BOCD High parking lot

7:30 AM

Monday, September 12

"Rating time" Massie exclaimed the next morning in the range rover.

"Okay Victoria your first" Massie said.

"Well your wearing a tan mini skirt from Wal-Mart, and a plain white t-shirt to go with it, also tan and white champions sneakers, um you're a 5" Massie said shaking her head.

"S'cuse me I think this outfit is very cute" Victoria snarled.

"Well you look worse than a monkey in make-up, so anyway since your not GLU material today, you can't be 20 feet near us today" Massie said sternly.

"Anyways, Claire turn, okay you're wearing a white Ralph Lauren girl's polo match, and love the white Marc Jacobs plated skirt, and to finish it off **white Marc Jacobs MOUSE ballerina shoes. You're a 9.9 add more lip-gloss and you'll be a ten."**

**Claire quickly applied lip-gloss on her lips. After every one was rated they walked into BOCD High. **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

** BOCD High**

** Great Lawn **

** 7:33 AM**

** Monday, September 12 **

**"Oh my frickken' god, they are so hot" Massie and Claire shrieked looking at the two twin boys. **

**"THERE COMING OUR WAY" Claire shouted. **

**"Hey girls" the twins said once they reached where the girls were sitting**

**"Hey" they replied.**

**"Um…. your Massie and Claire right?" one of the twins asked.**

**"Yeah" Massie and Claire replied**

**"I told you that was them," the twin said now turning to his twin.**

**"Your names" Massie snapped now getting annoyed.**

**"Oh yeah, um I'm Jared" he said pointing at himself. **

**"And I'm Brian" the other twin said looking over at Claire with a killer smile, Claire blushed.**

**"I was just wondering, do you want to go out sometime, dinner maybe, if you're not busy or anything" Brian asked Claire**

**"It could be like a double date, Brian and Claire, and me and you" Jared asked Massie.**

**"Um…" Claire stuttered just before she can answer the scent of Darke noir filled the air. Claire turned around, only to see Cam and Derrick with Olivia and the said to be Sarah.**

**"Hey dude" Brian yelled over to Cam and Derrick **

**"Oh hey" Cam said in a saddened tone. **

**"Well, well, well If it isn't the lady and the tramp" Massie said now gazing up at Cam and Derrick.**

**"You guys know them" Jared said pointing at Cam and Derrick.**

**"As a matter a fact we do, were there ex" Claire said. Then all of a sudden the bell rang.**

**"Well we got to get going, here's my number call me so we set up a date for our double date" Massie said, and then she and the pretty committee left for their first period class.**


	6. AN

**A/N: **** I know you guys hate these notes but trust me another chapter will be out this week. I've been so busy so I couldn't update. But from now own I'm updating once a week. (for each story) for the Cam and Claire story fans I will probably update next Friday. Thanks for reading my stories.**

**Bye for now**

**You know you love me,**

**Xoxo**

**Britney******


	7. THE DATE

**Slice of Heaven**

**Table 1**

**5:00 PM**

**Saturday, September 17 **

**"****So tell us why you came to New York" Jared asked. This was Claire and Massie first date since the little boy cheat incident. Even though they were only dating the totally HART twin boys to make their exes jealous.**

**"****Well, we are launching a new line M&C its going to be so cool" Massie said**

**"****And we wanted to…." Claire was interrupted.**

**"****OH MY GOSH, YOUR Massie AND Claire, BREATH, BREATH, BREATH." The girl said fanning herself.**

**"****CAN I PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE GET YOUR AUTOGRAPH YOU ARE MY IDOLS. I AM YOR NUMBER ONE FAN" the girl said. Massie and Claire looked at the boys.**

**"****It's okay" the said in unison. Claire and Massie each sign the girl notebook.**

**'****THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU SO MUCH" the girl said. Suddenly there was a whole swarm of people hovering over the two stars. The boys grabbed Massie and Claire and pushed out the crowd, people started running towards them. **

**"****Let's split up" Jared said once they got outside.**

**"****Okay, I'll take Claire this way and you take Massie that way" Brian suggested. They started running as fast as their legs could take them.**

******Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**_MASSIE & JARED _**

**"****I think we lost them" Jared said.**

**"****Oh thank god" Massie said panting.**

**"****Is it like this all the time" Jared asked. **

**"****Even worse, imagine 30 cameras flashing in your face" Massie answered.**

**"****Since we're here, let's go to the park" Jared suggested.**

**"****Okay" Massie shrugged. They walked 2 blocks till they arrived at the park. Jared led her to the swing set.**

**"****Sit" Jared pointed to one of the swings.**

**"****Uh…sure" Massie walked over to the swing and sat. Then pushed her from the back, Massie went flying in the air.**

**"****Not to fast" Massie yelled. Jared slowed down. Jared stopped, and then sat on the one next to Massie's.**

**"****So tell me more about you" Jared said swinging slowly.**

**"****Uh…so where was I. Okay um…well we are launching our new cloth line M&C, were also have a part in a movie 'Young Assassins' , and we missed NY so here we are" Massie replied.**

**"****Well enough about me, I want to know about you" Massie said with a hint of flirt.**

**"****Well, um we just moved here from L.A., me my brother, my sister and my parents."**

**"****I like to play soccer, listen to music, and surf" Jared trailed on.**

**"****I love to surf too" Massie interrupted.**

**"****Really, I never would think you surfed" Jared said in a surprised tone.**

**"****Well I'm full of surprises" Massie said. Jared leaned closer to Massie, his lips two inches away from hers, he hesitated as to see how Massie would react, and Massie leaned closer touching his lips. At first his kiss was gentle, and then his lips had an edge to it. Jared pulled away to take a breath.**

**"****Wow" he smiled.**

**"****You took the words right out of my mouth" Massie smiled back.**

**"****Well its getting dark so we better leave" Jared said getting up. **

**"****Sure, let me call my driver to pick me up" Massie said dialing numbers on her iphone. When she finished with her phone call she dropped it in her M&C bag.**

**"****So I was just wondering you know, if maybe you would like to do this again sometime." Jared murmured.**

**"****Sure, um actually I'm invited to a party it's this Tuesday, so maybe we could go together" Massie suggested.**

**"****Oh cool sure" Jared agreed. Then Massie's black limo pulled up in front of the park.**

**"****Well, that's me see you on Monday" Massie said then walked toward the car.**

******Xcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxc **

**_Claire & Brian_**

** "****We're safe" Brian said once he and Claire were under the shelter of the library. Brian took his sweater and hat off and handed it to Claire.**

**"****Wear these so people won't recognize you" Brian explained, Claire quickly put on the sweater and hat.**

**"****Sit down" the librarian hissed to Claire and Brian. Claire and Brian quickly took their seats.**

**"****You get this a lot right" Brian asked.**

**"****Yeah, but I don't complain, you know I'm actually flattered that I have so many fans worldwide you know" Claire said.**

**"****SHHHH" the librarian hissed.**

**"****But sometimes I do get tired of this, you know, sometimes I want to be a regular girl that hangs out with her friends, or go on a date with her boyfriend without being chased by a group of people asking for autograph." Claire whispered.**

**"****I'm pathetic aren't I, pouring out all my troubles on you" Claire said.**

**"****No you aren't, it's okay, if there's anything you want to talk about just remember I will always be there for you" Brian assured her.**

**"****SHHHHHHHHH"**

**"****Thanks, that's means a lot to me" Claire said sincerely.**

**"****No prob, anytime" Brian said.**

**"****So tell me about you" Claire asked.**

**"****Okay I love soccer, I just moved from L.A. with my family, I love to swim, listen to music, and play video games of course." Brian replied.**

**"****What kind of music you listen to" Claire questioned.**

**"****Rock, Pop, Hip-Hop, my favorite bands PANAMORE" Brian answered.**

**"****Oh cool I love PANAMORE, actually their band are going to play at my birthday party next month" Claire said.**

**"****No way, you know them" Brian asked in disbelief.**

**"****Oh, sure we go way back" Claire said.**

**"****SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" **

**"****What else do you like" Brian asked curiously.**

**"****Um….I have a weakness for candy" Claire whispered.**

**"****You have a sweet tooth, eh" Brian smirked. Claire smiled.**

**"****SHHHHHHH, or I'm kicking you two out" the librarian hissed. Ben took a piece of paper and wrote on it he passed the note to Claire.**

**"****Would you go out with me" Claire read the note out loud.**

**"****Are you asking me out Ms. Lyons" Brian smirked. Claire giggled.**

**"****Sure, well I was invited to this party on Tuesday; you want to come with me." Claire asked.**

**"****Sure" Brian smiled. ****__****Kuh-laire Kuh-laire Kuh-laire Kuh-laire Kuh-laire. **

**"****I should get this" Claire said she answered the phone. Few minutes later she dropped the phone in her pink and red M&C bag.**

**"****Well that was Massie, she going to pick me up so I'll see you on Monday" Claire started to walk away but Brian caught her arm. He pulled her closed to him and planted a delicious kiss on her soft lips. Claire pulled away for air. She smiled and then he smiled, and let her go.**

**"****See you on Monday" he said.**

**"****Not if I see you first" Claire joked. Brian laughed at her corny joke. Claire walked out the library with a smile on her face. When she entered the car Massie asked.**

**"****Why are you smiling?"**

**"****I just had the best night of my life; I'll tell you everything when we get home"**

******Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Massie********: OMG did you heard the news aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah**

**Claire: ********I know, how could p. burns do this to us**

**Massie: ********we can't cheer for the boys we hate the boys**

**Claire: ********j and b would b there so we'll just cheer for j and b. by the way wasn't are date just lovely**

**Massie: ********I know.**

**Claire: ********so the cheerleading tryouts are tomorrow.**

**Massie:******** yea watevs **

******Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Westchester high**

**The gym **

**4:30**

**Tuesday September 13**

**"****Claire you are captain, Massie you are co-captain, Gina you made the team, Stacey you've made the team….." the coach continued to say the names of the girls that made the team. Massie just couldn't believe that she came in 2********nd******** place. 2********nd******** place!!!!!!!!!! She'd never been in second place ever, so she didn't know how to react. Be happy, sad, or mad.**

**"****Oh…My…Gosh" Claire fanned herself.**

**"****Yippee" Claire said as she walked over to Massie. '****__****I would******** have ****__****been way better********__****if they had picked me for captain; I mean Claire is so lame who says yippee anymore'******** Massie thought. Then she shook her head to get the thoughts out.**

**"****OMG I'm captain, did you hear I'm captain" Claire said jumping all over the place.**

**"****Any ways, I'm so happy your co-captain" Claire smiled.**

**"****I'm going to go call **Édouard******, god I haven't seen him in a long time. Remember he was our choreographer for Cheerleading Queen; I'm going to ask him if he can help us with some moves and we'd be the top cheerleading……." Claire paused and looked at Massie.**

**"****Is something wrong?" Claire **queried.

"No"

"Nothing at all" Massie smiled _'Claire is really happy, finally since Cam cheated on her, I can't take this away from her because of my own selfishness, I know I could, but I won't.' _

"Let's go call that Édouard guy," Massie turned around and took a glance at the girls that had made it.

"We have lots of work to do".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N:******** So sorry I haven't been updating, my computer was acting up. Please review I want some ideas for the story. So once you finish reading this review. Any ways I'll update as soon as I could. **

******Remember you keep reading and I'll keep writing.**

******Bye for know**

******You know you love me**

******Xoxo**

******Britney**


	8. Partay

The Plaza

Presidential Suite

7:30PM

Tuesday September 13

"...HOT" Alicia shrieked.

"Alicia please don't do that, your embarrassing me, act like you belong" Massie said, she examined Claire's outfit. She was wearing dark wash Seven jeans, and a gold Chanel halter blouse. She wore Baby Phat fur boots and her hair was blow dried which added an edge to her outfit. Her make-up was perfectly applied, and her lips were covered with Maybelline's shimmer shim lip gloss. _Perfect. _ Massie thought. Then she glanced at Alicia, she was wearing a red Ralph Lauren vintage dress and red Chanel tote pumps. Her hair was in curls and her make-up was flawless. _Decent. _She gazed at Dylan; she was wearing Seven dark wash mini-skirt and a yellow tank top that match her pale skin, her red hair was straitened and she wore Massie's cotton candy glossip girl, lip gloss. _Nice. _ She then looked up at Britney; she was wearing a silver Versace dress and silver Chanel pumps. _Cute. _Too bad Kristen and Victoria couldn't come.

"Hey girls" Brian and Jared said in unison walking up to Claire and Massie. Following them was Josh, Chris, and Ethan. Ethan walked over to Britney,

"Hey, Brit" he greeted her. Britney cheeks turned a shade of red.

"Hey" she said in a small voice. Josh greeted Alicia with a soft but passionate kiss. Dylan and Chris hugged and kissed everyone around them rolled their eyes playfully at the two love birds.

"Get a room" Claire shouted playfully, the two just ignored the group. Everyone broke apart to enjoy the party.

"Hey Jesse" Claire called, Jesse turned around with a smile on his face.

"Claire bear" he said pulling her in for a hug, five seconds later they broke apart.

"Wow, you look, just wow" Jesse said twirling her around.

"You too" Claire said flushing.

"I heard you just finished recording your new album" Claire inquired.

"Yeah it's dropping February"

"Oh cool" Claire said, before he could say anything else Massie broke in.

"McCartney, how you doing" she said pulling him into a bear hug.

"Block, you're really looking good" He flirted.

"Oh you flatter me too much" Massie blushed.

"You looking good too" Massie said examining his outfit. He was wearing DKNY dark jeans, with Ralph Lauren blouse, and Versace suit. He looked like a Greek god.

"Thanks," Jesse answered.

"By the way, I just got off the phone with my agent, and I got the part in 'Young Assassins'. It's going to be fun working with you again"

"Sure" Massie said with a smile. Then Jared walked up to her.

"Oh meet my date, Jared" she introduced.

"'Sup" Jared greeted.

"Hey" Jesse said then walked off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Alicia & Josh **

"I love you, you know" Josh said to Alicia on the dance floor.

"I know I love you too" Alicia smiled. She looked up at Josh face; he looked like he was hiding something.

"What is it" Alicia asked.

"Well, I kind of promised Cam and Derrick that I would get Claire and Massie into the same room as them" Josh confessed.

"Why would you do that, you know that's going to be way impossible" Alicia said, with disapproval coloring her tone.

"Well I was thinking that, you might help with that" Josh asked in a small voice. Alicia tried to protest but Josh held her mouth with a kiss.

_Dazed _Alicia answered. "I'll try my best, but I'm making no guarantees"

"That's all I'm asking for babe." Josh whispered and then planted another kiss on her forehead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Claire, Massie, Jared & Brian**

"WOOOOOH" Claire started dancing to the beat of the music.

"Claire I think you had a drink too many" Brian yelled over the music, he grabbed Claire by the waist and led her safely off the dance floor.

"Come on, you're a party pooper" Claire shouted, she unwounded Brian's arms and went back to the dance floor, pulling Brian behind her. He protested, but finally gave up and started dancing with Claire. Jared and Massie watched them with hysterics.

"Come on let's dance" Massie grabbed Jared hand and they dance the night away, laughing, talking, drinking and just being themselves.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chris, Dylan, Britney, & Ethan**

"I love you" Dylan gushed.

"I love you too sugar snope" Chris said with a passionate kiss.

"I love you more" Dylan blushed. Britney and Ethan looked at the couple, feeling uncomfortable.

"So" Ethan and Britney said at the same time.

"You go first" Britney prompted.

"Well, I was just wondering that maybe, well, maybe you might want to go out sometime" Ethan mumbled. Britney eyes danced, and her heart leaped. She was flabbergasted, she couldn't speak and she forgot how to breathe.

"Sure" she croaked. Ethan eyes seemed to leap for joy, he smiled, and she smiled. Dylan and Chris started making out again. Britney and Ethan looked disgusted.

"Okay, let's dance" Ethan pulled Britney to the dance floor and Jesse new song "It's over" boomed loudly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

BOCD High

Gym Class

7:30AM

Wednesday, September 15

"Wow, that party was great" Alicia gushed.

"I know Jesse was so hot" Britney blushed."Gossip points worth 20 points" Britney added.

"Spill"

"Ethan asked me out" Britney smiled.

"Good for you" Claire said sincerely.

"Brian and I had a great time, but when I woke up I had a huge headache" Claire sighed cringing at the memory.

"That's what you get for drinking too much, haven't you ever heard of hangovers" Massie laughed. At that precise moment the boys walked across the perfectly polished floor, after seconds they were in front of the girls.

"Hey Claire" Brian greeted Claire with a kiss, pain crossed Cam face slapping him with force.

Jared did the same to Massie, but Derrick controlled his emotions better. But you could see the jealousy growing inside him. Ethan smiled at Britney and she blushed. Chris just went over to Dylan and they started talking.

"So, the party was fun" Massie said after their kiss.

"Super" Jared smiled, then he turned to Claire"Next time we should keep the drinks away from you" he chuckled silently.

"Don't remind me, and ya'll must tell me what I did I can't remember anything." Claire implored.

"Well, you started dancing, then you and a girl started stripping, I of course stopped you before you took off your shirt. Then..." Brian trailed off.

"Then" Claire prompted. Brian glanced behind him and saw Derrick and Cam in shock. "Tell you later"

"So anyway, what you are doing here" Massie asked Claire and Derrick.

"UGH, well" they glanced at Josh, and he glanced at Alicia, she lifted her eyebrows then sighed. The PC was in confusion, like they invented a new language.

"Claire, Massie, follow me, I got gossip points worth a million" Alicia beckoned. When they got into the hallways Alicia beckoned them to an abandoned classroom when they got safely in she told them she dropped her cell phone in the hallways so she went to go get it. She intentually locked the door and left. She walked passed Cam and Derrick in the hallways and dropped the key to the room in Cam's hand.

They walked into the room, when the girls saw them their eyes widened. Cam shut the door; the girls quickly walked over to the door but soon realized it was locked.

"Unlock this door" Massie hissed.

"We just want a word" Derrick assured her. Claire and Massie tried to open it, but with no luck. They checked their cell phones. Great news. No service. Massie and Claire sighed.

"Shoot" they finally said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Cam & Claire**

Cam and Claire walked across the classroom.

"Okay, so well I love you Claire and I know you hate me right now but I have an excuse for what I did" Cam pleaded. Claire didn't say a word so he continued.

"Well it all started the month after you and Massie became a hit in Hollywood, Olivia started throwing herself at me, at first I didn't care, I was crazy about you then magazines flowed in with pictures with you and boys, I was jealous I was thinking that maybe you was cheating on me.

"So remember that week you had promised to call me, and you didn't"

"I was at set, they made us act out an extra scene" Claire argued.

"Well anyways I was, well the truth was I felt that maybe you stopped caring about me so I decided to keep my mind busy and that's where Olivia came in. That day I swear I was going to break-up with her. But she started kissing me I tried to shove her off and then that's when you and Massie surprised us" Cam finished. Claire couldn't say a word she just stared.

"Did you sleep with her" Claire asked

"What-"Cam looked confused.

"Don't fuck with me Cam, did you sleep with her" Claire's voice came out harsh. Cam stared at her for a long time the sighed.

"Yes, but I was drunk" Cam tried to defend himself.

"Gosh Cam" she grabbed the keys from his hand and ran to the door.

"Claire" Massie called after her.

"Claire" Cam echoed.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

**Massie & Derrick **

"Just spill it Derrick" Massie said annoyed.

"Well there isn't much of a story, but here goes." He sighed.

"Um, well I was kind of jealous, I thought since you're so hot, and you're like a big thing in Hollywood that you wouldn't even care about me so I was so hurt that I just started to cheat on you I was going to break-up with Sarah, but then you surprised visited us, and I'm…I love you and I want you to know that, please don't hate me". He waited for Massie to respond, but she couldn't she was filled with hurt, she wanted to cry, she needed a way out of this place.

"Gosh Cam" she heard Claire say, as she grabbed the keys and unlocked the door. She finally found the excuse she'd been waiting for. She ran after Claire.

"Claire", she heard Cam call after Claire.

"Claire. I'm so sorry" she hugged Claire once they were safe distance away from the boys. Massie couldn't keep her emotions together anymore; she welled up on Claire's shoulder. Claire rubbed her back, soothing her.

"Its okay" she wiped Massie tears away.

"Come on we have to be on set in a few so wipe those tears away, it's time to be stars" Claire said cheerfully wiping her own tears away.

"Okay" Massie smiled." Let's go hit em' dead" Massie said.


	9. Practice

A/N- sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I'm about to type the next chapter of Cam and Claire. Well here it is.

* * *

"They're using us Cassie you have to see that, I'm only trying to help you" Claire said shaking Massie slightly.

"I can't trust you, I can't trust Drew, and I can't trust anyone" Massie was on the verge of tears.

"You can always trust me, okay never say that, you can always trust me" Claire said.

"NO I CAN'T, I SAID I FORGAVE YOU FOR SLEEPING WITH DREW BUT I CAN'T" Massie yelled.

"I can't" Massie said in a whisper loud enough for Claire and the camera crew to hear.

"Cassie you weren't dating when we slept together, if I knew you liked him I swear I would have never done it, plus we were drunk, you have to believe me. I will never hurt you like that" Claire whispered.

"I know but every time Drew and I are together I can't help but think is he going to leave me for you" Massie cried.

"I will never do that to you Massie believe me, but we have to go their coming after us soon. We have to go" Claire begged. Just as she said that two huge men busted in the room.

"You're not going anywhere" One of the guys said.

"Cut" the director called.

"Take two" the director of 'Young Assassins' called as he got off his chair and headed toward the snack table.

"Best scene yet" One of the producer said going over to hug Massie and Claire.

"Thanks" Massie smiled. Then walked off to find Claire, she spotted her in the comer of the room with a cup of grape juice in her hands.

"Earth to Claire" Massie said waving her hands in front of Claire's face.

"Oh" she mumbled once Massie finally caught her attention.

"What were you thinking about" Massie asked concerned.

"It's really over between me and Cam huh" Claire asked a single tear slid down her cheeks.

"Claire, he doesn't deserve you if you can be faithful to your relationship and he can't that mean he's not ready for you" Massie whispered, being cautious not to be heard. This was movie set; she knew paparazzi would be lurking nearby.

"What about you and Derrick" Claire asked. Massie mentally cursed Claire for bringing up the question she tried her hardest not to think about it. Her heart broke in pieces for the second time today.

"You know the funny thing is that when he started talking to me, it was weird I couldn't talk or anything I just stood there trying hard not to cry" **(Somebody asked** **me why Massie didn't diss Derrick when he was explaining to her why he cheated. Well she was so sad when you lose your first love you can't think straight and if she would have talked she would have cried).**

"Well we better get back on set" Claire announced trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, and remember after we have cheerleading practice" Massie reminded Claire.

"I wouldn't forget" Claire said smiling.

* * *

**Cheerleading Practice **

"Okay girls we have lots to do this season" Claire shouted to the girls that made the team.

"I know you all know me, I'm Claire Lyons, the captain, and your co-captain is Massie" Claire said.

"Their season I'm expecting hard work and determination but mostly having fun" Massie smiled at Claire's speech she was really going to be the best captain any cheerleading team had ever had.

"So I want to introduce you to our trainer and choreographer, Édouard" just as she said that a tall man wearing leather pants, leather boots, black t-shirt, carrying a radio walked in.

"Girls hello I'm Édouard, I'm going to be your trainer for the next six weeks" Édouard said in a strict voice.

"We will be practicing everyday in the soccer field" Édouard commanded.

"Um, but the boys practice there" Ashley argued.

"That's the point maybe if you have the boys watching you would try your best not to mess up" Édouard said with a sly smile. The girls groaned at the thought of falling on their butts and hottest boys in school watching, and worse laughing at them.

"Now go change 10 minutes top" Édouard yelled as the girls walked to the locker room. The girls were done in exactly 15 minutes, wearing blue short shorts, and white tank top, with white Nike sneakers.

"Your five minutes late. You will have to run 5 laps around the whole soccer field" Édouard barked. The girls groaned.

"6" Édouard yelled. The girls all ran to the soccer field, the boys were already there stretching.

"This going to be interesting" Massie said as she pulled her hair into a ponytail.

"Let's try to seduce the boys, show them what their missing" Claire whispered to Massie with a devious smile.

"Okay" Massie said as she and Claire started the second lap around the soccer field. When they finished their laps they made their way to the refreshment table. Massie grabbed a bottle of water and twisted it opened. She took a sip and poured the rest of the water on her tank top, drenching her shirt. The fabric of the shirt clung to her skin binging out her curves. She knew all the guys were looking at her. She smiled triumphantly. Claire did the same thing earning a few hoots and whistle from the boys.

"Hoe" Sarah said, Massie recognized the girl. She was the girl she had caught Derrick with. First, she kissed her man, now she had the nerve to call her a hoe. That was the last straw.

"Your mamma, bitch." Massie retorted rolling her eyes.

"I know you're not talking about my mother" Sarah shrieked, catching everybody's attention.

"I know I am" Massie hissed.

"I may be a bitch but I know how to keep a man" Sarah said earning a few snickers around the field.

"Oh you're talking about Derrick, he's garbage, that's seems to be the only thing you could get" Massie sneered.

"Well your ugly" Sarah said.

"You're so fat that when you stand on the weight machine, the machine reads "one person at a time please" Massie snapped everyone started to laugh.

"Shut up idiot" Sarah said rolling her eyes.

"I am making a poster to promote birth control you would make the perfect poster child may I take your picture" Massie growled.

"Stop being an idiot" Sarah snapped.  
"I'll stop being and idiot when you stop being ugly" Massie hissed, she threw the bottle that still held water, at Sarah. She gasped.

"YOU BITCH" Sarah shrieked.

"You fucking bum" Claire snarled. She and Massie turned around and walked away from the refreshment table.

"Okay girls were going to learn our first cheer" Claire shouted once all the girls were seated in front of her.

"It goes, Kick that ball and make a score, come on team, we wanna see more! Move those feet, 'Cause victory is sweet!" Claire said while kicking and flipping.

"So let's try that, and I want Ashley to double flip while Carla and Fiona flip Tia in the air" Claire said showing the girls the positions.

"Okay, let's try it" Claire shouted. The girls practiced for the rest of the day, and the boys just stared at them, some of them even drooling.

"Good practice girls, See you tomorrow" Claire said.

* * *

A/N:thanks for reading tell me what you think. Well I might delete this story cause I'm having a huge writers block If you want me to update please review giving me ideas. Should I give Cam and Derrick another chance?

Cam and Claire will be published tomorrow or Friday.

**Remember you keep reading, and I'll keep writing**

**Bye for now**

**You know you love me**

**Xoxo**

**Britney ******


End file.
